


You Can't Rape the Willing

by pandoras_chaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoras_chaos/pseuds/pandoras_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably the first story I ever wrote in what I'm assuming was 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Rape the Willing

Harry stared hard into Draco’s unyielding grey eyes.   
  
“You’re fucking kidding me,” he spat out, watching with growing unease as Draco moved forward, purposefully invading his personal space.   
  
“Why would I kid you, Potter?” Draco murmured, bracing his hands on either side of Harry’s head and bringing his lips a scant breath away from Harry’s.   
  
“Malfoy…” Harry tried really hard not to arch into Draco’s body. He really did. Something about the intense heat made him swoon slightly and he swallowed audibly.   
  
Draco chuckled. It was a silky, completely sexy sound that had Harry’s blood thrumming with desire. He shivered. Draco leaned forward further and whispered, “Midnight. Be there.”   
  
Then he was gone. Harry slumped against the cold stone wall, panting as though he’d run a marathon. He took a labored, calming breath and adjusted himself in his suddenly painfully tight jeans. He groaned at the small contact and loathed the fact that he’d be walking around for at least an hour with the hard-on from hell over Draco Malfoy of all people.   
  
“This had better be good,” Harry grumbled before he drew his robes about himself and headed to class.   
  
~~~  
  
Midnight arrived far too slowly for Harry’s liking. He’d watched with unnatural interest as Malfoy ate his supper at the Slytherin table, noting the way his wicked tongue darted over the sharp prongs of his fork and the way he licked his lips with elegant grace. He’d caught Harry staring once and sneered suggestively at him, quirking an eyebrow in mock-challenge.   
  
Harry left shortly after, making lame excuses to his friends which he was sure to get questioned about later. He practically fled the Great Hall in attempt to get away from those piercing silver eyes. He bemusedly noted that his raging erection was back with a burning vengeance and wondered silently if he had time to wank before skiving off to his “private meeting.”   
  
At quarter to twelve, Harry carefully reached into his robes and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He wrapped the silky material tightly around his shoulders and crept silently down the stairs, through the common room and hastily made his way down to the dungeons.   
  
Stepping carefully through the corridor, he reminded himself that these were the dungeons. Slytherin territory. For all he knew Malfoy was using this as a set up for sabotage or some other recklessly embarrassing activity.   
  
Harry wasn’t the least bit surprised when he saw Crabbe and Goyle standing guard outside the abandoned classroom he and Malfoy had agreed to meet at. He walked right up to them and pulled the Cloak away, gaining some satisfaction from their startled expressions.   
  
Goyle scowled, but opened the door and practically shoved Harry through it. He stumbled forward but was immediately slammed back against the hard wood, an equally hard body pressed tantalizingly against his own.   
  
“M-Malfoy! Jesus, what the fuc—“ He was stopped short when a pair of lips crashed down against his own. Harry blinked and uttered a cry of protest, unwillingly granting access to his now open mouth.   
  
Draco growled and slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, nipping harshly on the bottom lip and sucking it forcefully between his own. Harry snarled and shoved Draco hard in the chest, successfully dislodging him.  
  
He wiped his mouth violently with the back of his hand before practically shouting, “Malfoy! What the FUCK was that?”   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, a malicious grin spreading on his slightly swollen lips. “Potter, please. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. Such passion mixed with all that anger…” Draco slinked forwards again and ran one long pale finger down the side of Harry’s clenched jaw. Those vivid green eyes slid closed and he swallowed again, his breath coming out in short pants.   
  
“Malfoy… I…”  
  
“Shh, Harry,” Draco whispered, trailing his tongue up the side of Harry’s neck. Harry’s head tilted back involuntarily granting full access to Draco’s wicked little tongue. Harry moaned and arched against the hot body pressing him into the door when Draco’s teeth clamped down on the pulse point at the base of his neck.   
  
Draco’s long, pale hands slid around Harry’s waist, just above the band of his jeans, making the Gryffindor’s breath hitch. Then those lips were back against his and Harry fell into an oblivion filled with all the erotic desires he’d ever had mixed and jumbled into one single manifestation. Draco was sex personified and Harry was not going to let this opportunity slip past him. He gave into his depraved needs, reached forward and jerked Draco’s hips against his own, grinding their erections together with a satisfied groan.   
  
Draco laughed and pulled his lips away from Harry’s with one final swipe of his tongue. He slid one hand between their bodies and cupped Harry’s hard cock through his jeans, causing Harry to buck his hips forward and whimper. A feral grin spread across Draco’s lips and he squeezed slightly.   
  
Harry’s eyes flew open, dilated and darkened with burning lust. It was all Draco could do to not rip his clothes apart and pound into him then and there. He held himself in check—barely—and moved to lick the delicate shell of Harry’s ear.   
  
“Have you ever done this before, Harry?” he purred, capturing the tender lobe between his teeth and tugging gently.   
  
Harry’s hands gripped harshly into Draco’s ass before he moaned weakly and shook his head. Draco grinned again and bit down gently around the muscle right behind Harry’s ear.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?” He already knew the answer.   
  
“ _Gods_ , no… Draco, I…” Harry was stammering and babbling, almost completely incoherent. The hand trapped between their bodies started massaging his achingly hard cock in maddeningly slow motions.   
  
Quite suddenly, Draco backed away leaving Harry panting and writhing against the door. Harry’s eyes blinked open and he gulped.   
  
“Why… why did you stop?” he asked shakily.   
  
“Naked, Potter. Strip.” There was an unnatural gleam in the blonde’s eyes that both intrigued and scared the shit out of Harry. The commanding tone in Draco’s silky voice shot straight to Harry’s groin and he hardened even more, if that were at all possible.   
  
“Draco, I… I can’t…”   
  
“You can, Harry. And you will.”   
  
Harry swallowed and paled slightly, trembling so violently that Draco smirked despite himself.   
  
“Harry, I know you want this.”   
  
“I…”  
  
“Listen to me Harry. I _will_ fuck you tonight weather you want me to or not, but I guarantee you it will be much more enjoyable if you’re a willing participant.”   
  
Harry licked his lips and nodded. “I… yes,” he said slowly, pushing himself off the door to shuck his robes. They landed with a soft thump against the dusty floor, the rumpled fabric pooling around Harry’s legs. He looked terrified, Draco mused, but the heat in his eyes gave away the maddening desire that was rapidly consuming him and taking over the nervousness.   
  
He tugged his jumper up and over his head, sending it to land somewhere next to his robes before his fingers hesitated on his jeans’ button fly.   
  
Draco’s eyes had turned to molten silver at the sight of every new inch of that gloriously tanned skin. He wanted nothing more than to reach forward and claw his way down Harry’s back, licking and tasting every crevice and dip in the vast expanse of Harry’s toned chest. He wanted to bite and suck, mark Harry as his own for anyone and everyone to see. The need to possess Harry Potter was overwhelming.   
  
Instead, Draco concentrated on tugging the knot out of his tie, distracting himself slightly from Harry’s quivering body. Once the silk yielded to his ministrations, he slowly began easing the buttons open on his expensive shirt. He shrugged out of his button-down, letting the material slide over his broad shoulders before he hung it loosely over the back of one of the desks.   
  
Harry’s mouth had gone dry. His breath was coming in harsh gasps as he gazed hungrily at every inch of pale skin that was revealed slowly. Draco moved with a strange and beautiful grace, making Harry feel suddenly awkward and clumsy in contrast.   
  
“Come here, Harry,” Draco commanded softly.   
  
Harry moved forward, tripping a little on his discarded clothing. The anticipation was making his chest ache with labored breath and his cock was throbbing so much he thought it would burst as soon as one of those pale fingers so much as brushed it.   
  
As soon as he was within reach, Draco snatched at Harry’s belt loops, tugging his hips forward and almost making Harry fall over in the process. He wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but with another swift movement, Harry was suddenly sprawled on his back across the large desk in the front of the classroom.   
  
Draco shot him a devilish grin before climbing up to straddle his thighs. He rolled his hips lightly once and Harry arched his back immediately, aching for more contact. Draco reached forward and trailed one finger down the line of dark hair directly below Harry’s navel, allowing it to dip a little below his waistband. Harry shuddered and whimpered. Draco thought it was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard.   
  
Draco leaned down and ran his tongue over one of Harry’s hip bones, silently thanking the gods that Harry’s pants rode low. He tugged the fabric down a little more and sucked hard on the fleshy hollow, planting a large purple bruise that was sure to last for at least a week.   
  
“The trousers,” Draco breathed, “have to go.”   
  
As soon as Draco reached to undo the buttons, Harry’s hands shot out and seized his pale wrists in a bruising grip. An ash-blonde eyebrow shot up and Draco tilted his head slightly, flexing his wrists slightly in Harry’s hold.   
  
“Draco… I don’t want… I’ll come if you touch me.” Harry flushed a brilliant shade of red, causing something with very large wings to crash around in Draco’s stomach.   
  
“Then take them off, Potter.”   
  
Harry released his hold and started unbuttoning his jeans with shaking hands. _Merlin_ , he was glad it wasn’t Draco touching the buttons. The brush of those long fingers against his prick would certainly be the final humiliation right now. Once he slid the last little silver fastening through the fabric he leaned back and rested his hands on the table at his sides.   
  
Draco was practically drooling. Harry was lying back on the table now looking so bloody innocent, yet his eyes were practically _begging_ Draco to fuck him. The blonde’s hands were gripping his own thighs tightly so as not to rip those obscenely tight jeans right off the boy squirming beneath him. Finally, he couldn’t stand it any more and reached forward, looping his thumbs under both the jeans and the red silk boxers under them.   
  
“Lift your hips.” Gods, was that _his_ voice? It sounded so gravelly and low. Draco had to shift off of Harry’s thighs in order to get the offending trousers down and he took the opportunity to let his own trousers fall to the floor. He smirked when Harry finally found out firsthand that Malfoys always go commando.   
  
Harry’s breath hitched and he leaned up on his elbows, his emerald green eyes sparkling with longing. Draco smiled at the way Harry’s eyes practically devoured him.   
  
“Get up, Harry.”  
  
Harry obediently slid carefully off the desk to stand mere inches in front of Draco.   
  
“ _Christ_ ,” Draco breathed. He could literally feel the heat radiating off of Harry’s body. He gave into temptation and pulled the dark-haired boy firmly towards him, their naked skin coming into contact for the first time. Harry moaned loudly when Draco’s lips finally descended upon his again. He opened his mouth willingly this time when Draco’s clever tongue ran lightly along his bottom lip. Draco dominated the kiss easily, plunging his tongue in and out of Harry’s mouth, mapping out the contours and memorizing the taste.   
  
Harry moaned as he senses went into overdrive. He was grinding against Draco’s leg—not trusting himself enough to shift further over. Precome was leaking out the swollen head and he painted a wet circle on Draco’s pale skin making it glow faintly in the dim light of the classroom. When he finally gained enough confidence, he snaked a golden hand down Draco’s torso, noting the beautiful contrast in their skin, and ghosted his palm over Draco’s cock.   
  
Draco tore his lips from Harry’s and swore vehemently.   
  
“FUCK, Harry! Turn around and bend over the desk.”   
  
Harry’s eyes widened, but he did as Draco commanded, gripping the edge of the wood almost painfully in an iron grip. Draco took a moment to breathe, regaining his slipping control before walking over to Harry and running his hands over the swell of his glorious ass. Harry jumped at the first touch, but he pushed himself into the warmth of Draco’s hands in an instant, moaning at the contact and begging for more.   
  
Draco chuckled and _Accio’d_ his wand. He murmured an incantation and Harry felt a strange sensation tingling through his ass.   
  
“Draco, wha—"  
  
“Hush, Harry. I’m not going to dry-fuck you.” Draco slid one finger into the tight heat of Harry’s ass, effectively shutting him up with a loud moan.   
  
The Slytherin slowly began finger-fucking Harry, delighting in each squirm and new moan that tore from the darker boy’s throat. He added another finger and curved them slightly, probing for that one little bundle of nerves that would make Harry scream.   
  
Harry’s knuckles were white from clinging desperately to the desk. It hurt. _Merlin_ it hurt, but the pain was mixed with a pleasure so intense he was afraid to move for fear it shatter like finely blown glass. Then Draco’s fingers brushed over something deep within Harry and he let out a howl like a banshee, his whole body going rigid as the waves of pleasure crashed over him.   
  
Draco smirked and rubbed over Harry’s prostate again watching as Harry’s hips bucked wildly against the unforgiving wooden desk. He slowly eased his fingers out of Harry’s ass and positioned himself behind his squirming companion.   
  
Harry whimpered at the loss, but moaned loudly when he felt the head of Draco’s cock enter him.   
  
“Hold on, Harry,” Draco said right before he thrust his hips forward, impaling Harry fully on his length.   
  
Harry cried out in pain, his whole body tensing at the intrusion. Draco cursed and held himself still, gritting his teeth against the urge to pound into the tight heat wrapped firmly around his aching cock. After an agonizingly long time, Harry finally pushed up slightly, forcing Draco to penetrate him deeper.   
  
“Christ, Draco. Fucking _move_!”   
  
Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped Harry’s hips so hard he was sure the golden god beneath him would have bruises in the morning. That thought sent a shock of pleasure up Draco’s spine and he pulled back just enough to slam back into that pulsing warmth. Harry’s back was arching of its own accord and he was moaning loudly with each thrust, matching Draco’s driving rhythm with his own desperate movements.   
  
“Harder,” Harry panted, trapping his lower lip between his teeth and groaning when Draco complied. The blonde angled his hips to drive deeper and the tip of his cock pressed over Harry’s prostate.   
  
Harry cried out and pushed back into Draco’s maddening pace. He was getting close and Draco knew it. He reached forward and tangled his fingers in those unruly black locks, yanking Harry’s head back so he arched almost painfully off the desk. Draco growled and leaned forward, panting in Harry’s ear.   
  
“Come for me, Harry,” he ground out right before he sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder, his cock ramming over his prostate.   
  
The added pain was too much. Harry threw his head back and screamed, his orgasm ripping violently from his body. His muscles clamped tightly around Draco’s cock, triggering his own orgasm within seconds. He pumped his hips franticly, emptying himself deep within Harry’s pulsing ass.   
  
Harry collapsed forward on the desk feeling entirely spent and far too weak to move. He had come splattered all over his stomach, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. His shoulder was throbbing and he could tell Draco had broken the skin. His ass was sore and he knew it would be difficult to sit without wincing for days. He grinned at the thought and let out a weak laugh.   
  
Draco had braced his arms on either side of Harry’s body, leaning his weight on his locked elbows. He was still buried deep in Harry’s body, which was twitching with aftershocks. He heard the breathy laugh escape Harry’s lips and wondered what the fuck he could possibly be laughing at right now.   
  
“What’s so bloody funny, Potter?”   
  
Harry’s laughter grew louder causing him to shake against the wood. He slowly lifted himself to rest his head in his folded arms.   
  
“I’m so your bitch,” Harry chuckled, his voice full of mirth and what sounded suspiciously like pride.   
  
Draco grinned mischievously, leaning forward to lick the faint trail of blood leaking from the bite mark he’d left on Harry’s shoulder. “You said it, Potter, not me.”


End file.
